Regina George
=Regina George= Regina George is the most popular girl in the school, she is also the dominant leader of the clique "Plastics" Regina isn't as wealthy as her friend Gretchen Wieners, but is still considerably wealthy. Her home life seems great but her parents don't get along and are "separated but still living together". Her mom seems to be going through a mid-life crisis and is always trying to be cool and a lot like Regina. The parents don't seem to be paying attention to their other daughter, who is seen watching girls flashing boys on tv and mimicking the act. Regina is wicked in every way, she is very witty and knows how to decieve people. She used to be friends with outcast Janis Ian, but in middle school made up a rumor about Janis being a lesbian. The rumor made Janis go homeschooled and she became a outcast and plotting her revenge on Regina. Towards the end of the movie Cady has continuously given Regina Kalteen bars that make you gain weight, but Cady told Regina that she'll lose weight when eating them. So Regina blames Cady for putting together a "Burn Book" that had severely hurtful and personal information about every girl in school, but Regina was the real maker of the book. Then after a all girl meeting in the gymnasium, where all of Regina's victims advocate for themselves Regina's scoundrelism and dirty work, Regina, mortified and upset, storms out and Cady runs after her. They begin arguing and Regina backs into the road and gets run over by the school bus. People say Cady pushed her but that is false, Cady thinks everyone hates her but its made her as popular as Regina and she is voted Prom Queen. At the end Regina is on stage, in a huge embarrassing backbrace, as runnerup Prom Queen. Cady then breaks the crown into pieces and shares it with the runnerups and the croud. The plastics split up and go their seperate ways. Regina takes up aggresive sports to release all of her built up anger. Quotes *"Get in loser, we're going shopping." *"Boo, you whore." *"I gave him everything. I was half a virgin when I met him!" *"Gretchen, stop trying to make fetch ''happen. It's not going to happen." *"Oh my god, it's her dream come true. Diving into a big pile of girls!" *"Whatever, I'm getting cheese fries." *"Is butter a carb?" Trivia hey gurl hey *Lindsay Lohan and Amanda Seyfried auditioned for Regina's role, but they lost and Lindsay played Cady, also, Amanda played Karen. *Ironically, Regina in romanian language means ''queen. *Regina can be compared to Claire Standish from The Breakfast Club (1985): **Both are overly rich. **Both's rich status masks coming from a rich, but dysfunctional household: ***Claire's parents are on the verge of divorce, and use her as a way to hitting back at each other. ***Regina's parents are together, but separated. **Both are worshiped as the "queen" around their school. ***Unlike Claire, this goes away for Regina, when her dirty work is exposed. **Both can be snobbish at times: ***Unlike Claire is kind and actually vulnerable, Regina is mean and snobbish, and seems to enjoy victimizing people who are "less than her". ***Unlike Claire changes to not-so-snobbish-like-we-saw-her, Regina remains being mean, stuck-up, and egotistical. Category:Plastics Category:MEAN GIRLS